


nani, nani

by excentricAnthropologist



Series: hetalia oneshots [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excentricAnthropologist/pseuds/excentricAnthropologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadn't expected it to end like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nani, nani

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://roemenie.tumblr.com/post/70460779219).

He hadn’t expected it to end like this.

When Mircea used to envision meeting the True Death, he always imagined it would be for some stupid reason, like pissing off an elder vampire or getting too cocky with his prey.

He hadn’t imagined that he would die in his own home, and he _certainly_ hadn’t imagined that he would do it while cradling his trembling brother in his arms.

The sounds of crackling wood and angry yelling fill Mircea’s ears, and Ciprian whimpers. Mircea pulls him ever closer and kisses the crown of his head.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Mircea murmurs into Ciprian’s hair, rubbing his back in a desperate attempt to comfort. “It’s okay; everything will be okay.”

Of course Mircea knows that everything _won’t_ be okay, that in a few minutes the two of them will be reduced to nothing but ash, but Mircea knows that the pain of the flames will be nothing compared to the pain he feels in his chest; the knowledge that he has failed as a brother.

The ceiling is beginning to cave in now, each falling piece of plaster sending up a cloud of sparks and smoke. Ciprian’s tears soak the front of Mircea’s shirt, and Mircea fails to stem the wetness that flows from his own eyes. It’s so hot now, but the two of them only cling to each other more tightly as the flames creep closer and the yells of the villagers outside grow more and more hostile.

Somewhere underneath the deluge of angry shouts, Mircea hears Ciprian whisper, feather-soft, against his breast:

“I’m scared.”

Mircea is reminded of all the times Ciprian used to wake in the middle of the night, frightened by some nightmare or another, and how he would crawl into Mircea’s bed, unable to stop shaking until Mircea had wrapped him in his arms and murmured a lullaby into his ear.

Well, if it worked once before…

Mircea smooths back Ciprian's hair, pressing one final kiss to his brother's brow before moving his lips to Ciprian’s ear:

 _Nani, nani, puiul mamii,_  
_Nani, nani, puiul mamii,_  
_Puişorul mamii mic,_  
_Facete-ai, maică, voinic._

_Nani, nani, puiul mamii,_  
_Nani, nani, puiul mamii,_  
_Frumuşel şi voinicel,_  
_Mândru ca un stejerel._

_Nani, nani, puiul mamii,_  
_Nani, nani, puiul mamii,_  
_Puiul mamii, puişor,_  
_Dormi, puiule, dormi…_

He doesn’t get to finish.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Cba7dAQVxA) is the lullaby Romania sings, and [here](http://www.kindersite.org/Lullabies/LullabiesRO.htm#2) is a translation of the lyrics.


End file.
